


Can you see how much I want to kiss you?

by cozypancakes



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: He Tian's neck kink is canon, Inspired by Sparks Fly-Taylor Swift, M/M, Mo is going to have a heat stroke with all the blushing, Mo's POV - Freeform, Romance, post-Chapter 270, taylor swift project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozypancakes/pseuds/cozypancakes
Summary: Mo Guan Shan has had an extremely long day. And it isn't over yet. He Tian shows up at his door thinking Mo is pissed at him. And Mo is. Though Mo is also thinking about what would have happened if it had been them two, alone, earlier that day?





	Can you see how much I want to kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> My next update was supposed to be a Christmas fic and everyone was expecting Old Xian to also post the Christmas special. And just like with Old Xian's update, I doubt may of you will be complaining about this one ;)

Mo lay in his bed, thinking about anything  _ but _ what had happened in school today.

Least to say, he was being incredibly unsuccessful. So much had happened that day that his head was still spinning. And He Tian was the one to blame for all of his troubles. When wasn’t he?

It wasn’t bad enough that Mo had to deal with the humiliation of being bottom of the class again. He had to get stuck in detention with He Tian. And he had to spend a good chunk of that time being lifted by He Tian in order to clean the windows. Like hell Mo believed that the teachers had said they’d check those spots. Though if he didn’t believe that, then why did Mo let it go on for so long? 

Mo shook his head. He was not going down that road. Not that his current thoughts were any better…

God, fucking He Tian was messing with his head. That’s what it was. He Tian didn’t care about-

“Ugh!” Mo rolled over onto his stomach. He’d been going in circles about this for an hour now. He Tian knew that the “kiss” would make Mo uncomfortable. He  _ apologized _ for it beforehand. And there was the fact that He Tian’s lips barely brushed his skin. He Tian hadn’t even tried to properly kiss him…

No, Mo was  _ not _ disappointed by that. It was a simple observation. The dare or whatever had started this couldn’t possibly have been so specific as to be “a kiss on the neck”. He Tian had been the one with that particular idea. He’d done it to spare Mo’s feelings...or his own reputation. Mo would’ve kicked his ass if He Tian had tried to kiss him again. Right? 

Cause Mo had certainly not had dreams about making out with He Tian. Nor had he been daydreaming about He Tian’s soft hair or strong arms. And he definitely didn’t keep thinking about He Tian whispering in his ear, his hand on Mo’s neck. 

Fucking awesome, he was getting hard again. Fuck stupid teenage hormones. But above all else, fuck He Tian and his smooth skin and chiseled abs and-

A knock on the door cut off Mo’s internal ranting. 

“Fuck off,” Mo mumbled. There was no way he was getting up. He was in too much emotional turmoil to deal with people right now. Not to mention the semi hard on and sweatpants was not the best combination when opening the door. 

Mo was going to lay in bed for the rest of the day...thinking about He Tian. He was doing that way too much. Either yelling curses at He Tian or trying his absolute hardest to not acknowledge the fact that a part of him, a big part of him, wanted He Tian to try and kiss him again. What would that be like? Soft and slow? Mo scoffed. Anything with He Tian would be a rush of emotion and passion and hands roaming and Mo couldn’t find it in himself to dislike that idea. 

The knocking at the door continued. Whoever it was, they seemed to know he was home. Mo dragged himself out of bed. This day would not stop annoying the hell out of him. He dragged his feet moving through the small apartment. With any luck, the person may give up by the time he got to the door. Yet like everything else today, he had no such luck on the matter. He yanked the door open, interrupting the annoying, consistent knocks. Mo felt his whole body slump with resignation when he saw the culprit. Of fucking course, it was He Tian. 

“Did I wake you, Little Mo?” He Tian asked, innocently. 

“Yes,” Mo bit out. It was far less embarrassing than what he had actually been up to. “What do you want?” 

“You’re still mad at me?”

“Fuck yes,” Mo nearly yelled. “You humiliated me in front of the whole school! Screw the stupid bet, you wanted to make a fool of me!” A part of Mo reminded him that he didn’t even believe himself but anger was always an easier emotion to deal with. 

“I’m sorry,” He Tian said. Mo stared at him. He Tian’s whole demeanor had shifted. The mask he put on was gone. Mo could read his uneasiness in his eyes. “I won’t lie. I took advantage of the opportunity. I wanted to be that close to you again. It was stupid.” He Tian dropped his eyes to the ground. “I’m sorry.” 

He Tian was...being sincere. Not even Mo could find a way to be upset about what he said when he sounded so earnest. “Why’d you do it in front of everyone?” This might be a rare opportunity to get the truth out of He Tian. 

He Tian gave him a confused look. He’d obviously expected yelling and punching. “I told you; it was a dare.” He Tian replied.

“So that was the only reason you did it?”  _ Not disappointed, absolutely not.  _

“Mo,” He Tian whispered. Fuck, the way He Tian said his name made everything inside him burn. “You know better than that.” 

They stood there, on Mo’s door, for a few moments. If Mo kept his mouth shut, He Tian would take that as an answer and leave. But He Tian’s stance was reminding him of a few days ago when He Tian returned from his trip. He’d looked defeated then and he looked defeated now. Mo never did respond to the many times He Tian had hinted at his feelings. Mo had been good at ignoring him, brushing off his advances. He had been able to say that it didn’t mean anything. A kiss with He Tian wouldn’t mean anything so why go through all the emotional baggage? 

Now, a kiss with He Tian was all Mo could think about. 

He saw He Tian lean his weight on his foot, ready to walk away. “I-if you had done it when we were alone…” Mo wasn’t a hundred percent sure how he wanted to end that sentence. ‘Would you have kissed me?’ ‘I would have let you.’ ‘Things could’ve been different.’ He Tian studied his face, searching for something. Or maybe he was waiting for Mo to finish his fucking sentence. But now his heart was in his throat and Mo knew it would be difficult to talk around it. 

“We’re alone now,” He Tian said. Mo had the sensation of something falling from his stomach. Whether it was arousal or fear, he couldn’t be sure. Probably both. He Tian took a step towards him. “Little Mo,” He Tian began, “if you want me to kiss you, you’re gonna have to say something.” Mo was going to punch him. Was He Tian playing with him? Why did Mo have to embarrass himself by asking He Tian to kiss him? “I don’t want any more misunderstandings between us.” 

Fuck, that was actually sweet of He Tian, wasn’t it? Fuck him for choosing now to be nice. Mo felt his face reddening, just like earlier today. He Tian was boring holes into him, but Mo couldn’t find his voice right now. Mo averted his eyes. He Tian’s gaze was too much for him. As Mo was feverishly looking at anything other than He Tian’s face, his eyes fell on He Tian’s neck. His blush intensified ten fold. Right at the center of He Tian’s neck was a bruise. A bruise that could easily be mistaken for a hickey. He’d left that mark on He Tian. The rush of arousal at that thought was doing nothing to help Mo think about what to do. Would He Tian leave a mark like that on him? Was that the answer to his question of what would have happened if they’d been alone? Mo would be sporting a similar hickey like He Tian was now. Except his would have been made from He Tian’s mouth. Mo had a sudden idea. Actions spoke louder than words, right? 

Mo took a step towards He Tian. With his heart ringing in his ears, Mo leaned up and lightly pressed his lips to the mark he had left earlier. He lingered just enough so He Tian was sure to have understood his meaning. When he leaned back, Mo was careful to stare at He Tian’s chest. There was only so much Mo could handle. 

Mo took in a sharp breath when he felt fingers on his chin. They tilted up his face. Mo was expecting He Tian to be trying to make eye contact, but He Tian titled his chin higher than that. Next thing he knew, He Tian was leaning down towards his neck. Except he didn’t stop to make an exaggerated kissing sound this time. Mo felt his lips press into his neck. There was nothing Mo could do against the shiver that ran down his body. He Tian moved his lips along the length of Mo’s neck. The fingers on his chin moved down to his hips. And then Mo felt the scrape of teeth gently pulling at his skin. Without thinking, Mo reached up to grip He Tian’s white sweater. He needed something to anchor himself on. And he was grateful for this anchor when He Tian decided to lick his skin and close his lips around that spot and suck. 

“Fuck,” Mo let out. He leaned into He Tian’s warm body, practically pressing his neck into He Tian’s awaiting lips. He Tian wrapped his arms around Mo’s back, pushing Mo further into him. He Tian continued to run his mouth all over Mo’s neck. Mo let out breathy sighs whenever he felt He Tian’s tongue on his skin or the light bite of his teeth. Mo’s head was swimming. He was completely focused on He Tian’s lips and the hands that kept gripping his sweater, as if there was only a thin string of self control keeping He Tian from yanking the damn thing off. Mo was praying that the string would break and He Tian could move his mouth further-

A door unlocking and opening had He Tian and Mo jumping apart from each other as if they’d been burned...in the unpleasant way. He Tian leaned casually against the doorframe and nodded at the elderly lady that passed by them. Mo thought the few brain cells he had left were going to melt with how hot his face was. Neither of them dared move until a full thirty seconds after the lady had disappeared down the hall. 

“So, aren’t you going to invite me in?” He Tian was back to his arrogant self, huge smile and all. 

“Fuck no!” Mo yelled. The moment had definitely passed. 

“Oh, come on, Little Mo,” He Tian ran a finger down Mo’s neck, where his lips had been a minute ago. “We can continue what you started. Maybe a bruise to match the one you gave me earlier.” 

“Like fuck we will! Get the hell out of here!” And to emphasize his point, Mo slammed the door closed. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at school, Little Mo,” He Tian called through the door. “Sweet dreams!” 

Mo wanted to open the door and hit him. By the tone He Tian used, he was well aware that sleep would be impossible for Mo tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! Go follow me on Twitter @cozypancakes !


End file.
